Marvel: Society's Rejects
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Heroes and villains of old are gone, and a sinister evil is slowly coming to eradicate all life. Now a new generation will rise up to the challenge. New heroes, new villains, epic clashes oh my. This is the story of the Society's Rejects. *Note this is all AU to both a mix of comics and movies*


**A/N: Welcome to a huge story collaboration that features shadowman21, InkangelXIII, TheNew959, Jet Is My Salvation, and I Jase Raven 13. This all originally started as an rp that Jet Is My Salvation made that brought us together. An rp of a new generation of heroes and villains. Although it wasn't meant to be based on Marvel, it eventually became a world of Marvel. We had a TON of material from our rp that we decided to make a story about it. First chapter is more of well it is a prologue, but it's to set the stage for the new generation of heroes and villains. Welcome to the world of the Society's Rejects.**

 **Prologue**

Prologue

Names Fury, Col. Nick Fury to those under me. Well used to would be the correct term as I'm no longer in charge. Hell there is nothing left to be in charge of. I was the former director of SHIELD and we no longer exist. Let's just say for all the good we have done, we have also done our fair share of bad.

Like our last one which was technology based around a powerful object called the Tesseract. Our initial plans for the technology was scraped in favor of what we called the Avengers Initiative. Heroes like Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, The Vision, Scarlet Witch, and The Hulk. They were our best defense until our last mistake was used against us.

Where there are heroes you are sure to find villains waiting in the shadows. One villain known as The Red Skull found our old plans and used it against us. We knew he wasn't alone, so we sent the Avengers on what would become their last mission. To this day I hate myself for not seeing that this was a trap. I knew something was not on the up and up.

 **Latvaria**

It was a cold winter night in Latvaria. A night where most of its citizens were back in their homes as if they knew something big was to happen tonight. Most of the activity was around Castle Doom where the "good" doctor had some visitors, both invited and uninvited. The Avengers came to try and stop Dr. Doom from activating his synthetic version of the Tesseract bomb, but found heavy resistance when they also found Red Skull the man they were after helping.

Doom Bots were attacking the Avengers left and right in the court yard, only to be crushed by Hulk or blasted by both Iron Man and War Machine. In the dining hall, HYDRA soldiers were getting beaten by The Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Captain America. Finally in Doom's Lab was Ultron bots attacking Thor, Falcon, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. But in the end the numbers were too great and the Avengers were captured. They were then met by Dr. Doom, Red Skull, and the machine Ultron.

"Well well how Earth's "mightiest" heroes have fallen before us. As usual you failed to even try to stop me." Said Dr. Doom as he walked over to a container that held the synthetic Tesseract.

"Don't you mean us? But ze good Doctor is right. You Avengers had no chance of stopping us from ze start! Once ze modern world is destroyed we shall remake it ze way WE want it hahaha." Cackled Red Skull.

"Pardon me for a moment, but how will you rule a destroyed world when you guys are also gone?" said Tony sarcastically.

"A comedian to the end Stark, but also as usual misguided." Said Doom as he kicked Tony in the face with a small splatter of blood on the ground after the hit.

"We have created a field that will block the blast of our device. You and the rest of your wretched kind will die a most painful death." Growled Ultron.

"No matter we will stop you." Said Steve as rose up to defy his captors. He then nodded to Banner who then transformed again into The Hulk and threw several of the Ultron bots at both Ultron and Red Skull. This distraction allowed The Vision to break everyone else's bonds. Doom then took off to the roof.

"I'm going after Doom!" yelled Steve as he put on his mask once more.

"Kick his ass Cap!" called Hawkeye. From there Captain America ran after Doom while taking out a few Doom bots and HYDRA soldiers. That's when he saw doom looking up to the sky.

"Tonight was to be my greatest triumph." Said Doom almost sad.

"It's over Doom. Hand over the Tesseract." Said Captain America.

"We are both part of a large role in life. One neither of us wanted to be a part of, and yet here we are." Said Doom walking toward Captain America.

"What are you talking about?

"An entity called out to me. Told me how to recreate the Tesseract. What it also told me was we will die from the explosion, or at least for now."

"Doom give me the Tesseract. We can stop this Entity together."

"No Rogers that is not possible. None of us are a match for The Malice." Said Doom as he began to violently shake. He then looked up at Captain America, but had glowing violet eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Captain as he knew something had taken a hold of Victor Von Doom.

"Hehehehe foolish mortal. Neither of you can stop my arrival." Came the dark, distorted voice of Dr. Doom.

"Maybe we can't stop you, but we will at least fight back. This will be a fight you will regret!" yelled Captain America as he tackled Doom and activated the Tesseract bomb. With that there was a huge flash of bright blue light engulfing Castle Doom. When the smoke finally cleared coming out of the rubble was Iron Man whose suit was badly damaged, Bruce Banner, Thor, The Vision, and Black Widow. When S.H.I.E.L.D. finally arrived to find what was left of the Avengers broken.

 **Present Day-18 years later**

Since that day both the Avengers were broken up and scattered about. Thor went back to Asgard to never return, Bruce Banner left for a remote station in Antarctica, Natasha Romanov retired while also adopting a young boy, and Tony Stark went back to his company. He too also adopted a little girl who was just like him. As for me, well I've been down this road before. I heard what went between Captain America and Dr. Doom via Cap's mic. The Malice was coming and Cap was right about one thing for sure: we will fight no matter what. Since that day I've been preparing the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D for the past 18 years looking to create a new group of people with special talents. Not many stuck out like back then. People of today have become more intolerant of those with powers or skills. For someone they have lived a life of a reject. But I will find them, no I NEED to find them because those rejects of society are our only hope against The Malice. No they are not The Avengers hehe, no they are Society's Rejects. This is Col. Nick Fury signing off.

 **A/N: And so the stage is set. An ultimate evil is coming and the heroes of old are now gone and the search for a new generation of heroes has begun. But when there are heroes there are villains on the horizon. Tune in next time to Society's Rejects as we meet our first set of heroes. Next time Chapter 1: Museum Mayhem. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps.**


End file.
